Rainbow Dash and Sonic's Adventure
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Rainbow Dash discovers Sonic, who just randomly fell out of the sky. But, did fate just bring him to Equestria for nothing? Or is there something bigger at play? With the help of the Chaos Emeralds, they will unlock an ancient prophecy in this comedy, action adventure!
1. In the Beginning

One day, Rainbow Dash was just chillin' on a cloud. Suddenly, she heard a shout and saw something gold fall from the sky and far into the distance. The impact was so large that the whole ground shook. Next thing she knew, all of Equestria was screaming like they were about to be murdered.

"Here we go..." Rainbow Dash sighed before flapping her wings.

She zoomed off to the sight of the crash, leaving a colorful trail behind her. When she got there, she saw a large crater from where it had hit.

"Come out now!" she demanded.

Rainbow Dash didn't get a reply, so, she examined the crater. There, lying before her, was a blue hedgehog. He was wearing red and white shoes with a gold buckle, he was also the size of a human child. He was knocked out.

"Hey you!" Rainbow Dash called.

The hedgehog stirred, but didn't wake up. He obviously needed help. Rainbow Dash zoomed to Princess Celestia's castle for assistance.

"Rainbow Dash," Princess Celestia began urgently. "We have a big problem right now; something crashed from the sky. Everypony is worried sick."

"I know what it is! It's a strange animal that looks like an overgrown hedgehog! We need to help it!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh my!" Princess Celestia gasped, holding her hoof over her mouth. "Guide Shining Armor to the scene of the crash and we'll get it medical attention right away!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash gently hovered over the body of the blue hedgehog. Prince Shining Armor walked into the foyer of the castle with Princess Celestia. The hedgehog groaned and turned over. Princess Celestia softly dabbed a wet rag on his face. That surely woke him up. He jumped up and went crazy. He zoomed around the room, knocking over vases and other objects. Just as he ran in front of the door, it glowed in a purple light and swung right open.

"Shining Armor!" a voice called.

Twilight ran through the open castle door with a big smile on her face. Spike followed, and then panted when he got inside.

"You really need to slow down!" the small dragon gasped for air.

"Twilie!" Shining Armor replied happily as he hugged his sister.

Some muffled talking could be heard from behind the open door.

"It's a g-ghost!" Spike stammered in fright as he jumped back.

"It's not a ghost. It's just a pest!" Rainbow Dash growled as she swung the door off the hedgehog.

"I'm not a pest; I'm a hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog to be exact." the hedgehog said in a cocky way.

"Stop your quarrels, we need to figure out what's going on here!" Princess Celstia demanded.

"Hey, lady! I don't know who you think you are, but, I don't appreciate you telling me what to do!" Sonic retorted.

Rainbow Dash smashed him into the wall, held him up to it by his throat, and then screamed in his face,

"She's the princess, for your information! And I don't take kindly to ponies or any animal treating her that way!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it!?"

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to slam Sonic into the roof, Sonic kicked her off of him and into the opposite wall.

"Too easy!" he exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash quickly recovered and used her super speed to headbutt him through the wall. Sonic gasped for breath as he lye on the ground outside.

"You want to mess with me anymore?" Rainbow Dash growled, flying through the hole in the castle.

Sonic looked at her and then smirked.

"Bring it!" he yelled.

Both came at each other with their amazing speed and ended up colliding heads. They both sped up, trying to knock each other off-balance. While their fight was going on, Shining Armor brought something important to Princess Celestia's attention.

"Princess, we found this along with the hedgehog's body. I can feel a great power radiating from it." he said as he dropped a red emerald in front of her hooves.

"Could it be...?" she murmured.

"Could it be what?" Shining Armor asked.

Suddenly, Sonic slid into the room and grabbed the emerald.

"Hey! Give that-" Shining Armor couldn't finish his sentence before Sonic made his next move.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted, and then disappeared in a light blue light.

Shining Armor gasped and ran outside. Rainbow Dash's hooves missed Sonic as he teleported using his power.

"Where'd he go!?" she growled angrily.

Sonic reappeared above her and smashed her head with his foot, knocking her out. He landed on the ground with ease.

"Piece of cake! No sweat!" he laughed.

Shining Armor angrily charged at Sonic with full force. The hedgehog jumped, causing the pony to slam into a tree and get his horn stuck.

"What a waste of time! I have to get home and find out what the heck happened!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait, Sonic!" Princess Celestia shouted as she trotted out of the castle.

"Hmph! Well, if it isn't the princess!" Sonic said sarcasticaly.

"If you would kindly lend me an ear, I could explain the situation. I must apologize for the misunderstanding. Rainbow Dash is very aggressive when it comes to danger. I welcome you to Equestria. Might I ask, brave hedgehog, how did you get here?" Princess Celestia explained.

"Why should I tell you?" Sonic retorted.

"Because, I might be your only chance of getting home."


	2. The Chaos Emerald Round-Up

One of Princess Celestia's servants wrapped Rainbow Dash's injured head.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it sister!" she cried.

Shining Armor was being attended to by Twilight and Spike. After they were done, Shining Armor stood up and said,

"Twilie, Spike, I think you need to go. This might be very dangerous."

Twilight and Spike hesitantly left the castle

Sonic stood before Princess Celestia, who was sitting on her throne.

"I'm glad you decided to listen to reason." she sighed.

"What's going on? My world's fate might be hanging in the balance..." Sonic said.

"Just as I feared..." Princess Celestia muttered.

"What?" Sonic gulped.

"There is an ancient legend that tells of a mighty, evil being that once threatened our world. However, a hero emerged with the power of seven all-powerful emeralds. He defeated, and then sealed the evil away inside of a time warp of some sort, ensuring that his wrath would never be released upon the world again. But, a power-hungry pony with a demotic heart plotted that he was join the mysterious being. He wanted to do this to gain power and rule all of Equestria. He discovered that to awaken the evil, he must gain the seven emeralds and create a powerful portal, in which past and present meet. Before he could do this, however, my ancestors sealed him away in a tomb of crystal. It was also decided that our two worlds would be isolated from each other so these two would never meet. But, they said that not even their magic could stop the awakened evil being from penetrating the barrier. That is why I fear your presence." Princess Celestia explained gravely.

Sonic gasped.

"That must've been how I got here!"

"Have you confronted the evil?"

"No, I was coming home from my twentieth birthday party and next thing I know I was surrounded by a large darkness. I turned super to protect myself and next thing I knew I was knocked out."

Princess Celestia gasped.

"Please, Sonic, help us. If those two fuse together, we'll be done for. Your world and ours alike."

"Chill! He got stuck on the way here!"

"The ancients' barrier... it must be temporarily holding up against his power."

"How long do we have until he breaks through?"

"Two days, three at the most."

"Alright! We need to find the remaining six emeralds before he breaks that shield!"

Just as Sonic was about to zoom out the door, Princess Celestia stopped him.

"Sonic! You'll never be able to find all of those emeralds on your own. Rainbow Dash will go with you."

Rainbow Dash immediately flew to Sonic.

"Finally, a worthy adventure!" she smirked and shook the bandage from her head.

"This is a very serious 's no time for foolishness! Oh and, don't tell the other ponies your cause! I don't want them to worry!" Princess Celestia said urgently.

* * *

"How on the planet of Equestria do you find Chaos Emeralds?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic as they walked through Ponyville.

"Easy, Chaos Emeralds can detect the other ones." Sonic replied as he examined his red emerald.

"Listen, Sonic." Rainbow Dash began, turning to him.

"Yes, Dashy?" Sonic teased as he turned to her.

Rainbow Dash was a bit irritated with the new nickname Sonic had given her.

"I think we got off on the wrong hoof. Truce?" she offered.

"Truce," Sonic nodded and shook hands with her.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald started flashing.

"It's coming from over there!" Sonic gasped as he pointed the emerald towards Applejack.

The country pony was wearing the green emerald around her neck in a rope necklace.

"How are we going to do this?" Sonic whispered.

"I have persuasion skills, trust me. Just act natural." Rainbow Dash replied quietly.

The two walked over to Applejack, who was talking to Rarity.

"Oh that necklace is just darling!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Thanks! Y'know, right after that thing crashed, I saw something shoot across the sky. I followed it and I saw this beautiful emerald there." Applejack explained in her country accent.

"May I give a suggestion? Lose the rope, string some pearls, and it'll look perfect!" Rarity said.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash cut in.

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash! Did you hear about that UFO crashing in the hills? It shook the entire town!" Applejack told her.

"Yeah! Who hasn't?" Rainbow Dash replied in her alert tone.

"Well, you've just had your head in the clouds so much that I didn't think you felt anything. Heh heh..." Applejack chuckled nervously.

Rainbow Dash was unamused.

"Oh my! Who's your friend? He just charming!" Rarity exclaimed.

"This is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Rainbow Dash introduced the hedgehog.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Sonic smiled.

Rarity blushed a little.

"Alright, Applejack. Let's just cut to the chase! Can I borrow your necklace?" Rainbow Dash asked quickly.

"Look, everybody loves the precious emerald that's in the necklace. I get it, it flashes sometimes and it's rare. But, I hear that the prize in tomorrow's race will be one of these emeralds." Applejack explained. "Hey! It's glowin' now!"

Sonic's face lit up like he had an idea.

"What other places does your necklace glow?"

"Well, every time I'm in Sweet Apple Acres it glows."

* * *

""Persuasion skills" my tail! If we're ever gonna get all seven in time, we need to work harder." Sonic mocked as they journeyed to the place had spoken of.

"Jeez! I'm not the one who lost them in the first place!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I didn't lose them! When I turn normal, the Chaos Emeralds split up! What can I say, I was knocked out!" Sonic growled.

"What do you mean by "turn normal?"" Rainbow Dash asked.

"When all seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered, my friends and I have the ability to turn into our ultimate forms. I was only in super when I turned normal, that's not my most powerful form." Sonic explained.

"Wow! I want to go super!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Unfortunately, I don't think ponies have the ability to go super." Sonic sighed.

"Why do you have to rain on my-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the glowing of Sonic's Chaos Emerald.

"There's the apple tree!" Sonic gasped.

The duo zoomed over to the tree.

"Wow! Look at those apples!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Quit fooling around!" Sonic yelled.

He pin-pointed the emerald's location in a hole in the tree.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" he chuckled as he reached his hand in the hole.

Suddenly, he felt like something bit him, hard.

"Ow!" Sonic cried.

His sharp cry didn't affect Rainbow Dash's desire for the apple on the tree. She started shaking the branches, trying to get an apple off. A squirrel ran out of the hole with the blue Chaos Emerald in its hands. It squeaked angrily at Sonic before running up the tree to a branch. The squirrel started to chew on the emerald, probably thinking it was an acorn. Sonic attempted to take it again, yet, he just got the same reaction.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as an apple fell off of the tree.

The apple hit the greedy squirrel right on the head, knocking him out. The squirrel fell out of the tree and it dropped the emerald.

"Aw yeah!" Sonic shouted triumphantly as he scooped the powerful emerald into his grasp. "Two down, five to go!"

"You're telling me!" Rainbow Dash said while chewing.

"Alright, let's think." Sonic said as he and Rainbow Dash zoomed through the hills, which the setting sun barely peeked out from behind them. "We have two, Applejack has one, and once we win the race, we'll have three."

"Wait, Sonic! There's something I have to tell-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. "That sounds like Rarity!"

You can best believe that Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran to Rarity's scream as fast as their speed would carry them. The vain pony was standing in the middle of a grassy field, she was staring at something.

"Rarity! Are you okay!?" Sonic asked urgently.

"I-I... I can't believe I actually found one!" she cried, holding up a shining, purple emerald.

"We'll never get that back..." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Oh, this will make a most excellent necklace!" Rarity screeched in delight.

Before Sonic or Rainbow Dash could say anything, Rarity ran off. Sonic got ready to chase after her, but, Rainbow Dash just stopped him.

"It's no use, she's not gonna give it up." she sighed with her arms crossed.

"Hey! It's getting late!" Sonic exclaimed. "We need some rest for tomorrow's race!"

"About that-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted once again by the hedgehog lying on the ground, folding his arms behind his head, and saying his next words.

"Ah! The sunset! It's always such a beautiful thing..." Sonic muttered dreamily before closing his eyes.

Rainbow Dash lay down and folded her arms behind her head as well.

"Look, Sonic..." Rainbow Dash started.

Sonic didn't answer.

"Sonic!" she yelled.

The hedgehog stirred a bit, but didn't answer.

"Did you fall asleep?" Rainbow Dash giggled. "Well, I'm pretty tired too."

She stood up and nudged Sonic, he didn't wake up. She put her head to his chest to see if he was even still alive. Yes, but, she didn't take her head off because Sonic's body was warm. Rainbow Dash's body untensed as she lay down and closed her eyes. Sonic opened his eye a bit to look at the pony. He smiled, chuckled, and then fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash slowly woke up. When she found herself on Sonic's chest, she freaked out a little.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted when he woke up abruptly.

"I-I... slept on your chest?" Rainbow Dash was in disbelief.

"Best day ever!" Pinkie Pie interrupted and bounced everywhere.

"What's so great about it?" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"The races are starting now!" Pinkie shouted.

In a split second, they were at the races.

"Well if it isn't Rainbow Dash!" the entry manager for the races smirked. "I thought we banned you after that little stunt you and Applejack pulled."

"What!?" Sonic growled.

"Heh heh... I tried to tell you." Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously and backed up.

"However, your friend here may enter. The prize will be one of those rare emeralds." the entry manager explained.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Sonic said determinedly.

"Name?" the entry manager asked with a sigh.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic replied in his signature way.

"You're entered!" after they walked away, the entry manager muttered to himself, "I don't get payed enough to do this."

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentleponies! Today you will be witnessing one of the best races in the history of Ponyville! "Why is that?" you may ask. Well, all of the determined challengers are competing for one of the new, fabulous emeralds! These mysterious emeralds were previously discovered when the UFO crashed! Nobody knows if they're from an alien race, but, it's awfully beautiful. Now, without further ado, our challengers." the announcer explained. "First, we have Rarity!"

"Rarity!?" Rainbow Dash gasped from the audience. "She already has one!"

"One is never enough!" Rarity replied in her snooty tone.

Meanwhile...

"Princess Celestia!" Shining Armor said urgently. "Five Chaos Emeralds have been found!"

"That's wonderful." Princess Celestia replied calmly.

"But, only two have been obtained. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are at the races now trying to intercept the third one." Shining Armor said.

"Time is running out. Tomorrow will be too late. Where are the other two?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Two unconfirmed ponies have found them." Shining Armor reported.

"We cannot let the others know their power. We must leave it up to Sonic and Rainbow Dash to find them." Princess Celestia said gravely.

"Cadance and I will help!" Shining Armor said and then started to run out the door.

"Wait, this is their task. We must not interfere!" Princess Celestia stopped him.

"But, Princess-!"

"No, Rainbow Dash must do this."

Back at the races...

"And finally, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the announcer announced the final contestant.

"Bring it on!" Sonic taunted.

"Ready, set..." the announcer readied the contestants. "GO!"

As quick as a whip, Sonic zoomed to the finish line. The others didn't even get a chance to start!

"The winner is... Sonic the Hedgehog!" the announcer gasped.

The audience roared, Rainbow Dash cheered the loudest. Sonic was given a Chaos Emerald as a reward.

* * *

"That was quick!" Rainbow Dash said after the race.

"Yep! I'm pretty fast, aren't I, Dashy?" Sonic chuckled.

"Don't push it, pal!" Rainbow Dash growled.

Sonic started to juggle his three emeralds. Suddenly, Spike zoomed up to them.

"Mmm... rare." he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Do what?" Sonic puzzled.

"I mean, er..." Spike exclaimed, snapping out of his trance. "Those emeralds look awfully tasty... I mean beautiful! Might I offer you something for them?"

"Beat it, shorty! You're not sinking you're teeth into these! We're on a mission!" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Mission? Of what sorts?" Spike asked curiously.

Sonic nudged Rainbow Dash and they both zoomed off at their fastest speed.

* * *

Both of the speeders stopped to rest on top of a hill, which perfectly displayed the setting sun.

"Why'd you tell him!?" Sonic shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"If you screw up again, all of Ponyville will be in total chaos!" Sonic replied.

"You don't think I know that!? I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm an idiot!" Rainbow Dash screamed before tackling him, causing them to roll down the hill in a ball.

When they got to the bottom Sonic ended up on top of her. Their faces were very close together. When Sonic realized their awkward position, he got up off of her and sat down. He attempted to hide the slight blush on his muzzle.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash apologized softly before sitting down next to him.

"It's... it's... totally fine." Sonic continued to blush and then tried to change the subject. "Oh my! The sunset's so amazing on Equestria."

"Ye-yeah!" Rainbow Dash stammered.

She turned her head towards Sonic, he returned the action. They brought their heads closer together until Sonic's nose touched Rainbow Dash's snout. Just as they closed their eyes to kiss...

"Fun, fun, fun! I want to have fun with you guys!" a high-pitched voice screeched.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic abruptly pulled away and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Pinkie, as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever.

"We weren't having any fun!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"But your lips almost touched! Your lips almost touched!" Pinkie bounced happily.

"Stop bouncing! Why are you even here!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Pinkie stopped bouncing and scratched her head.

"Why was I here? Oh yeah!" she started bouncing again. "Princess Celestia wanted you too!"

The two left Pinkie in the dust, trying to get to the castle as soon as possible.

Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor were waiting there for them.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash! Just about the time you two ran off together, there was a break-in at the jewelry store! It had a Chaos Emerald in it!"


	3. The Thief

Sonic and Rainbow Dash swiftly moved through the streets.

"Who do you think it was?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic just kept his serious face turned towards the road ahead of him. When they arrived, they saw a terrified Rarity.

"Rarity! Are you alright!? What'd you see!? What'd you hear!?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

The scared pony turned her head to look at her, and then saw Sonic.

"Ah!" Rarity shrieked before protecting herself. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Sonic ran over to and comforted her.

"It's alright! It's Sonic! Remember me? Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Rarity looked up at the hedgehog and eased up a bit.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Rarity cried and hugged him. "Oh Sonic, it was awful! It had the most terrible eyes! They were blood-red! He said "Chaos Control!" and before I knew it he was standing before me! He took my precious emerald!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the store, which she had gone in when they weren't looking. Sonic could see a hint of jealousy on her face as Rarity hung on to him.

"It's okay now, Rarity, it's gone." Sonic said softly.

* * *

"Princess, we were too late." Rainbow Dash sighed, head drooped as if she'd failed.

"No, Rainbow Dash, you weren't. You have obtained three emeralds, correct?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, we have." Rainbow Dash replied.

"If we put those three emeralds out where the thief can detect them, then maybe we can trap him." Princess Celestia plotted.

"Ah-ha! Dashy and I can stay up and jump him!" Sonic agreed to the plan.

Later that night...

Rainbow Dash struggled to keep her eyes open as she and Sonic hid behind a vase in the destroyed foyer. She kept leaning on Sonic and drifting off, only to snap back awake again.

"Dashy... got to sleep." Sonic whispered.

"No, no! It's fine!" Rainbow Dash replied in a hushed voice.

Sonic looked at the three Chaos Emeralds in the glass display case in the middle of the room, and then at the hole that Rainbow Dash had made. She once again put her head back on Sonic, but, this time, he stroked through her maine to calm her. This action made Rainbow Dash relax and finally drift off for the last time.

Sonic had finally fallen asleep before the shattering of glass was heard. That made him and Rainbow Dash jump up in a flash. There indeed was a being in the room, he was stealing the Chaos Emeralds.

"You're gonna pay for this, you creep!" Sonic yelled as he jumped up.

Before the thief could move, Sonic placed a powerful kick on its head. The three emeralds, plus the two that had been stolen flew up. Rainbow Dash swiped them right out of midair. She landed on the ground perfectly, some dust flying before her. It was so dark that they couldn't see who the thief was. Suddenly, it pulled out an extra emerald.

"Six!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The thief turned towards her and saw that she was holding the five Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" the thief shouted before disappearing in a light blue light.

"He's gone!" Sonic gasped.

The light that the Chaos Emeralds radiated allowed him to see Rainbow Dash. Out of nowhere, the thief appeared above her head.

"Watch out!" Sonic cried.

But, it was too late. The thief smashed his leg into Rainbow Dash's skull. She dropped all the emeralds and landed on the ground.

"No!" Sonic shouted as he fell on the floor.

The thief scooped up his prizes.

"You son of a...!" Sonic screamed before turning completely black.

"That looks like-!" the thief muttered urgently.

Rainbow Dash looked up with the little strength she had.

"Sonic! Have you lost your mind!?" she exclaimed.

Sonic stood up, as black as night. He was his dark form!

"Sonic! It's me-" the thief couldn't finish his sentence before being punched through the wall of the castle.

He landed outside and stood back up, very hurt. He let out a deep growl before his whole body turned red with rage. Dark Sonic was out the hole in a flash, ready to attack at any moment.

"Chaos..." the thief began before disappearing.

Rainbow Dash dragged herself quick enough to see the next amazing event.

"BLAST!" the thief screamed when he reappeared and put his hand around Dark Sonic's throat.

There was a huge explosion and the castle was engulfed in a red light of power.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she watched it happen.

When the light cleared, the thief was gone. The only thing that remained was an injured Sonic. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Princess Celestia came running out the castle to Rainbow Dash.

"What happened!?" Shining Armor demanded.

Rainbow Dash was too shocked to speak. When she noticed Sonic struggling to stand, she immediately ran to his aid.

"He... he... got away..." he croaked.

"It's fine, Sonic! We can get those emeralds back!" Rainbow Dash reassured him.

"I'm out of time..." Sonic panted.

"Don't say that!" Rainbow Dash started to cry.

"No... we're out of time, Dashy..." Sonic choked his last words and pointed to the sky before collapsing.

The sky was evilly swirling with a dark aura.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Princess Celestia gasped.

But, Rainbow Dash wasn't focused on the evil that was stirring, she was more concentrated at the collapsed Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic!" she cried, and nudged him.

When she saw his lifeless hand hit the ground, she knew it was game over. She busted into a fit of sobs, not even trying to fight it. She drooped her ears and just let the tears flow.

"Princess Celestia! The six Chaos Emeralds we had are gone, and the evil is here! What do we do?" Shining Armor asked urgently.

For the first time ever, Princess Celestia spoke these three little words,

"I don't know."

"So that's it!? We just give up!?" Rainbow Dash growled turning to the royal ponies. "Sonic gave his life to save our rumps! Now are just gonna let his valor go unpaid!?"

"Please, Rainbow Dash, it's too late." Princess Cadance said as frankly as she could.

"No! Let's show that creep the real power of Chaos Control!" Rainbow Dash replied bravely.

Princess Celestia walked up to Rainbow Dash and said these next words.

"Rainbow Dash, I respect you. If you truly believe you can collect all the emeralds and stop the evil, it is possible. And it's not too late for Sonic either, the Chaos Emeralds are capable of anything."

Suddenly, there were screams coming from Ponyville.

"Help! Help! He's stealing the emerald!" a country voice screeched.

"I'll stop em'!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"No, wait, he'll lead you to the true enemy." Princess Celestia said.

There was a burst of gold light coming from the town.

"The thief can go super!"


	4. I Can Go Super Sonic

Rainbow Dash pursued the light-gold hedgehog in front of her. He resembled Sonic, except for the fact that his spikes were sticking up and he wore skates. There was also another unusual characteristic about him, he wore rings on his wrists and ankles.

"I wonder if he's from Sonic's world..." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the hedgehog came to halt in front of an echidna. Rainbow Dash hid in the forest below.

"So, you're the reason I'm here." the light-gold hedgehog growled.

"Yes, Shadow." the echidna chuckled.

The echidna was purple with a peach-colored iris. He was dressed in some type of ancient tribe clothing. It was strange that it could fly, but, Rainbow Dash just watched.

"How do you know my name!?" Shadow gasped.

"All in due time... so, I'm assuming you came here to face me." the echidna snickered.

"Enough talk!" Shadow replied, charging up a sphere of energy.

"Well, you my friend, will not get far!" the echidna still spoke in his snide, yet, confident tone.

"Chaos Sphere!" Shadow shouted, unleashing the attack.

The echidna slammed the attack with his bare fist, reflecting it back on Shadow. The hedgehog was hit causing him to fall into the forest with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ah... such a waste of powerful Chaos energy." the echidna sighed. "Now, to go look for that pony the legend foretold of."

He flew away, not seeming caring about the Chaos Emeralds below him. Rainbow Dash quickly gathered up the emeralds before Shadow could recover. She flew back to the castle. Sonic was still lying outside, the same place that he was killed. Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance hadn't left his side.

"You have them?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, and didn't waste any time placing the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Sonic. She backed up, waiting for them to work their magic, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working!?" she demanded.

""The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." Princess Celestia recited. "I cannot help you beyond there."

The Chaos Emeralds floated up, along with Sonic's body. Princess Celestia motioned Rainbow Dash to do her job. She nodded and walked up to Sonic.

"Power that is unified by the heart..." she whispered.

She then carefully kissed Sonic on the lips. The two were covered in a blinding, white light.

"The magic of friendship..." Princess Celestia murmured, her eyes closed.

All of Ponyville was now outside, their mouths dropped in awe. It's no secret now that there is something big at work. As soon as quickly as it has started, the light faded. Sonic was floating, his fur was gleaming a gold light. He was surrounded in a light-gold aura. His emerald eyes had turned red. He was in his super form! Rainbow Dash's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at the revived hedgehog.

"Thank you, Dashy..." Super Sonic muttered as he hugged her.

"Sonic!" a deep voice called.

Super Sonic looked towards the voice. It was Shadow, who looked as ready to go as ever. Super Sonic flew over to him, and then shared his super energy. Shadow turned back into his super form.

"Wait! So we're teaming up with the bad guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, the real enemy is the echidna." Shadow said.

"Then what are we standing around for!? Let's kick some echidna butt!" Sonic shouted.

"Let's do this!" Shadow replied.

"I'm ready!" Rainbow Dash said determinedly.

The three fighters sped off into the sky.

"Princess Celestia! I just got word that the Crystal Empire has just lost all power! The ponies are exposed to the freezing cold and they're acting just like they did just before we defeated King Sombra!" Shining Armor informed.

"You and Princess Cadance go aid them." Princess Celestia replied gravely.

Shining Armor nodded, and then ran out of the castle grounds with his wife.

"Good luck, Sonic and Rainbow Dash..." Princess Celestia murmured.

* * *

The trio arrived at the now snow-covered Crystal Empire. The blizzard was harsh, but they ignored it.

"He's here... I can feel his Chaos aura." Super Shadow said.

"So, you've returned for me." a voice sneered. "And in your super forms too."

It was the mysterious echidna.

"Who are you!?" Super Sonic demanded.

"If you must know, my name is _Taimuw__āpu__*_." the echidna sighed like it was nothing.

"You must be the ancient evil! You're going to pay for what you've done to Equestria!" Sonic growled.

He zoomed over to Taimuwāpu and landed a punch right on his forehead, blowing him backwards. Taimuwāpu stopped himself in midair with a large shockwave, pushing Super Sonic backwards. Super Shadow grabbed his wrist and stopped his backwards journey.

"Hmph! You're weakness disgusts me!" he mocked.

"You two can pull any trick you please, but, I've seen it all before." Taimuwāpu shook his head.

"Sonic's moves may be predictable, but I'm the ultimate life form!" Super Shadow exclaimed as he charged up in a circular blue light.

Sparks of blue energy started to fly from his body. Super Shadow targeted the blue light towards Taimuwāpu and then fired several spheres. Before any of them hit the echidna, he disappeared into thin air.

"What!?" Super Shadow exclaimed.

Suddenly, Taimuwāpu reappeared behind Super Shadow.

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash cried.

But it was too late. Taimuwāpu punched him in the back. However, before Super Shadow was sent flying through the air, he powered down to his normal form. He flew through the intense blizzard. Taimuwāpu powered up in a light-gold aura and then flew after Shadow at a dangerous pace. When he caught up, he kicked Shadow into the icy ground below. The black hedgehog's body left a crater.

"He absorbed his energy and used it at his own advantage!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"That's right, you foolish pony! So, Sonic! Are you ready to give up your super form to me?" Taimuwāpu sneered.

"No way!" Super Sonic shouted determinedly.

"You're annoyingly stubborn, Sonic, you always have been." Taimuwāpu sighed.

"And that's how I'll stay forever!" Super Sonic retorted.

"We'll see about that!" Taimuwāpu growled.

"Chaos Control!" Super Sonic yelled before disappearing in a blue light.

Taimuwāpu sighed and then disappeared in the same blue light. Both the hedgehog and evil echidna ended up reappearing and colliding together in the middle. Super Sonic dodged punch and kick Taimuwāpu threw at him, being careful not to let him drain his energy. Finally, Super Sonic got ahold of his leg and threw him into an iceberg. Rainbow Dash busted through the block of ice, causing Taimuwāpu to be tossed back to Super Sonic, who just kicked him back to her.

"Dashy! Hold him off!" he yelled.

Rainbow Dash did a quick nod before punching Taimuwāpu in the face. Super Sonic found this as an opportunity to fly into space.

"You're finished!" he shouted before spinning up into a ball.

When the attack was powerful enough, he let himself fall to the planet below him. Just as the enviroment was getting to the slightly sunlight sky, a hand reached out and stopped the ball of fury. Super Sonic could feel himself power down to his normal form and all the Chaos Emeralds fell to the icy plain below.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Taimuwāpu's voice yelled.

A minute earlier...

Rainbow Dash was trembling from the cold and absolute terror. Would Sonic die? Taimuwāpu had left her stuck in some deep snow, unable to save Sonic. Just as she saw the echidna flying to kill him, she heard a voice.

"Rainbow Dash!"

She turned her head to the sound of the call. It was all of her friends, as well as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"Guys! I need to save Sonic!" Rainbow Dash hollered.

"We know! Shining Armor told us everything!" Twilight's voice replied.

Rainbow Dash saw a necklace float in front of her, it was the Element of Loyality!

"We can't help much, but, we can be of assistance in this matter!" Twilight said.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Taimuwāpu's voice yelled.

"Hurry!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Back with Sonic...

Before Sonic knew it, he was spiraling down once again in a spin ball. He knew at the rate he was going, as soon as he'd hit the ground, he knew that he'd die from the impact. And judging by how broken the poor hedgehog would be, not even the Chaos Emeralds could fix him. Was he to die right here?

Back with Rainbow Dash...

The Elements of Harmony floated around the pony.

"Element of Kindness!" Fluttershy said in her loudest voice.

The Element of Kindness attached to one of Rainbow Dash's ankles.

"It's happening! Keep going, girls!" Twilight encouraged.

"Element of Generosity!" Rarity yelled.

The same thing happened with the Element of Generosity.

"Element of Honesty!" Applejack shouted.

The apple-encrusted element attracted to one of Rainbow Dash's remaining ankles.

"Element of Laughter!" Pinkie exclaimed in her joking tone.

Despite the way she said it, the Element of Laughter still did its job. The ponies could now see Sonic falling in a rage of fire because of his speed.

"Element of Magic!" Twilight called.

The beautiful tiara flew onto Rainbow Dash's head.

"Element of Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash finished.

Her Element of Harmony attached to her neck. All of the elements lit up at once.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash screeched as an explosion of gold light boomed from her body.

Sonic was almost to the ground when a circle of gold light sped out of the explosion and caught the falling hedgehog.

"Wha-" Sonic gasped.

The gold light disappeared. Sonic had been saved by Rainbow Dash, who was now completely white and her mane and tail were both sticking straight up. Her magenta eyes had turned red and her wings were way bigger. Also, all the Elements of Harmony were displayed on her body. She had transformed into the never-before-seen Super Rainbow Dash!

_***Taimuwāpu- Japanese for "time warp"**_

**Sorry for the complicated name, I didn't have any other ideas.**


	5. Confrontation

Taimuwāpu appeared before them.

"A super pony!? Impossible!" he cried.

"Heh! Now, get ready to see our true power!" Sonic smirked.

He stood up on Super Rainbow Dash's back, and then turned super himself.

"No matter, not even the "ultimate life form" could stop me!" Taimuwāpu chuckled evilly.

Super Sonic flew at the echidna at full speed and kicked him on the cheek. Taimuwāpu was sent flying through an iceberg and then on the freezing ground.

"Too easy!" Super Sonic taunted.

The hedgehog flew over to where Taimuwāpu had landed.

"Super Sonic Wind!" Super Sonic yelled as he launched a sphere of energy at the echidna.

A big explosion happened and Super Rainbow Dash came out of it, punching Taimuwāpu. The other ponies watched nervously as the deadly brawl went on. Super Sonic turned into a spin ball and rammed Taimuwāpu out of Super Rainbow Dash's aim, sending the echidna flying. Suddenly, he came soaring back.

"Huh?" Super Sonic gasped, barely avoiding the body.

Shadow appeared in front of them.

"Prepare to meet your fate!" he shouted as he transformed back into super form.

"Hey, what if we use light-speed attack?" Super Sonic suggested.

"Heh... you never cease to surprise me." Super Shadow chuckled.

"What's "light-speed attack?"" Super Rainbow Dash puzzled.

"Just follow my lead!" Super Sonic replied.

He and Super Shadow both spun into a spin ball and started to collect energy. Taimuwāpu teleported back to find the two super hedgehogs.

"Ah yes, light-speed attack, if I recall. That cannot stop me." he challenged.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow busted out of their spin ball at the speed of light and started kicking Taimuwāpu back and fourth.

"How can I help?" Super Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just throw him around!" Super Sonic yelled as he slammed his fist into the echidna's head.

Super Rainbow Dash waited for Taimuwāpu's body to fly downwards before bucking into him.

"Agh!" he cried as he flew through the sky.

"Element Wind!" she shouted.

The Element of Loyalty lit up in a flash and shot a laser that hit the echidna's body. After the beam cleared, there was no sign of Taimuwāpu. They waited a few minutes, nothing happened. Super Sonic's face lit up with a smirk.

"That was tight!" he exclaimed.

"Perfect as always!" Shadow replied, and then fist-bumped with the hedgehog.

He and Super Sonic teleported to the ground, they turned to normal form. Sonic scooped up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic!" Super Rainbow Dash cried.

Sonic turned around to see her fly down too him. Super Rainbow Dash's friends cheered at their victory.

"Dashy..." he began, his eyes filling up with tears.

Super Rainbow Dash powered down. The only thing separating them now was the harsh blizzard, but they didn't care. Sonic slowly approached the pony. Suddenly, their moment was ruined by an angry Taimuwāpu smashing into the ground, cracking it.

"You fools!" he laughed evilly.

The echidna's hand lit up in a dark aura. The energy drained from the elements, and then from the emeralds. Both sets turned dull in color from lack of power.

"What!?" Sonic gasped.

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight yelled bravely.

Her horn lit up in a magical light and an icy bolder rolled from a mountain, straight at Taimuwāpu. The echidna formed a ball of flashing colors toward the giant rock and shot it. The bolder exploded into bits.

"You think that was impressive!? Watch this!" Taimuwāpu taunted.

He flew up to the top of the mountain, the whole top lit up. Out of nowhere, the ground started to rumble.

"Sonic!" Shadow called urgently.

Sonic looked up fast enough to see the rocks and snow come tumbling down.

"It's an avalanche!" Rarity cried.

"And at this rate, it'll crush the Crystal Ponies!" Sonic informed.

"Quick! You guys get to safety! I'll... figure something out!" Shadow commanded.

Sonic and the others moved out, but, Rainbow Dash stayed put.

"Dashy! Come on!" Sonic screeched.

"No! I don't care what happens to me! I've got to protect the Crystal Ponies!" Rainbow Dash replied loudly.

Sonic couldn't just sit and watch Rainbow Dash get killed. The avalanche came crashing down, and he went his fastest to protect her.

"I'm sorry... I love you!" Sonic confessed as he sky-uppercutted the pony, causing her to fly into the air.

The rocks smacked into the hedgehogs and Sonic's attack allowed it to miss Rainbow Dash by a little. She was bewildered at seeing him buried under the snow. Her magenta eyes filled up with tears. Taimuwāpu reappeared over the scene.

"Is that proof enough for ya?" he smirked.

But, something stopped his snooty attitude. Rainbow Dash's tears made something come over him.

"Sorrow?" he whispered.

Suddenly, his fur flashed peach and his iris turned purple for a split second. His fur flashed back to the reverse, and then back again. Rainbow Dash watched in amazement as he held his peach fur and purple iris form for a few seconds, holding his stomach as if out of breath.

"Help me! P-please! It's-" Taimuwāpu cried before flashing back to his evil form. "Your puny emotions don't affect me! And that of the Crystal Ponies don't either!"

"Y-you killed them... you deserve to die..." Rainbow Dash couldn't sound brave because of her crackly voice.

"No, they got in the way. The avalanche was just a decoy. I would've rather preferred that they would've died slowly and harshly." Taimuwāpu snickered.

"What do you mean "a decoy?"" Rainbow Dash asked, still full of sorrow.

"Sombra!" Taimuwāpu called.

A ferocious roar could be heard from the ruins of the Crystal Empire. A dark pony busted through the debris and to the echidna's side.

"At last, I finally get to meet you." the pony's deep, evil voice said.

"Impossible! We banished King Sombra!" Twilight cried.

"Ah, but I'm not King Sombra, I'm his father!" the pony replied with a vile smirk.

Sombra did indeed resemble King Sombra, except he wore heavy, dark armor that hung on perfectly to his body. His eyes were glowing green with a purple wave coming out of the side.

"We'll just defeat you with the elements!" Twilight yelled back bravely.

"How do you suppose you do that with no power?" Taimuwāpu growled.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash's body. It was true that the elements were dull in color and had lost their power. Taimuwāpu omitted a small laugh from his lips.

"Now, prepare to meet your fate!" he exclaimed. "Ready, Sombra?"

"Ready..." Sombra chuckled.

"Chaos Control!" they said in unison.

The two disappeared and a bright light appeared between where they used to be. When it faded, sparks of dark energy came from the echidna that was standing there. The echidna's body was black, it had grey armor on. Its eyes were glowing green, with purple coming out of the side.

"Are you Sombra, or Taimuwāpu!?" Applejack demanded.

"Both, we are Sompu!" the strange echidna replied.

"They fused!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

Before the mutation spoke, the Chaos Emeralds started to shake a bit.

"All of you ponies are so pathetic! You actually believed that you could stop... me!? Us!?" Sompu taunted, not noticing that the emeralds were growing.

"Those emeralds...!" Rarity muttered.

"Do not speak while I'm speaking, tiny fool! I'm your new ruler, I rule all!" Sompu snapped.

The overconfident echidna cried out in pain as his energy was drained and provided to the now double-sized emeralds. They were Super Emeralds!

"Fusion!? Well, two can play at that game!" a familiar, cocky voice shouted.

A peach arm with a glove-covered hand busted through the rock and sleet. It supported the owner and out came Sonic, and then Shadow. The Super Emeralds spun around the two hedgehogs.

"No! Impossible! It's-!" Sompu cried, before being interrupted by a burst of white light.

"Ngh! What's with that bright light!?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Chaos Control!" two voices yelled.

With some more amazing lights, the transformation was completed. There, standing in the place of Sonic and Shadow, was a white hedgehog. It resembled Sonic except it had a white patch of fur on its chest, it had red stripes on some of its spikes, and its shoes were a mix between Sonic and Shadow's.

"Sonic?" Rainbow Dash croaked.

"Shadic!" the hedgehog replied.

Sonic and Shadow had transformed into Hyper Shadic!


	6. The Final Battle

"Grrrr..." Sompu growled.

"What's wrong? Did I mess up your little "plans?"" Hyper Shadic taunted.

Sompu collected himself and clenched his fist. Hyper Shadic responded by lighting himself up in a flashing, multi-colored aura. Sompu did the same, except his aura was dark and evil. Hyper Shadic and Sompu collided, and a fury of punches was dealt. Then, Sompu kicked the hedgehog backwards. Hyper Shadic stopped himself in midair and created a shockwave, temporarily stopping Sompu. He powered up, and then, faster than the speed of light, Hyper Shadic punched the echidna in the cheek, causing him to fly backwards. The hedgehog pursued the flying body and then kicked him into a mountain. Angrily, Sompu teleported to Hyper Shadic and kicked him upwards, causing him to fly above the blizzard.

"Chaos Wind!" Hyper Shadic shouted, throwing a sphere of Chaos energy at the approaching Sompu.

The echidna was slammed into the ball, causing him to fall.

"Chaos Control!" Hyper Shadic yelled, disappearing in a blue light.

He reappeared where Sompu was falling, took him by the head, and increased his falling speed. Hyper Shadic slammed the echidna into the ground at an extreme speed. He teleported to the opposite side of where the crater was made. Sompu stood up out of the hole. He was breathing heavily.

"Wow..." he panted. "You really have proved yourself as a skilled fighter. I've concluded that from your past and present."

Hyper Shadic responded with a snide laugh.

"But, looking at your powerful transformations over the years, how many rings do you suppose you have left?" Sompu said.

Hyper Shadic's confidence died right at that moment.

"I would've also credit you for turning Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds. However, I've seen it all before." Sompu sighed.

"Just... what are you!?" Hyper Shadic gasped.

"I guess you deserve an explanation. You see, centuries ago I was sealed away in a time warp by a mysterious hero. When you went on that little "adventure" with your past self, it created a rip in the time-space continuum, freeing me. Because you were the one who released me, I've seen everything you've done and every form you ever had." Sompu explained.

"Then, why are you draining our energy!?" Rainbow Dash screeched.

"I need as much energy as possible to remold this world. With the help of my use of time, and space as well, I'll shape this world into my vision, and rule it." Sompu replied. "But, first, I need to get rid of the old, imperfect one."

Hyper Shadic let out a deep growl.

"As you've probably concluded from your battle with Nazo, I can absorb the new power of the Super Emeralds!" Sompu said.

His hand lit up in a dark aura and he drained the energy from the Super Emeralds. His body powered up in the same multi-colored aura as Hyper Shadic's had.

"How many rings do you have left, to stop this!?" Sompu yelled after the aura cleared.

He flew up, and then created a ball of large, dark energy. Hyper Shadic opened up a portal in the sky and lit up in a fiery, white aura. A ton of gold rings poured from the portal, and he absorbed them. Rarity watched in amazement as hundreds of beautiful rings rained from the sky. It shocked the people from Sonic's world as well, for that was the source of the rings. Sompu released the ball of dark energy and Hyper Shadic countered by shooting a large beam of gold light to stop it.

"I've learned from Nazo's sin! I know your every move!" Sompu shouted.

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" Hyper Shadic replied, powering up his large beam.

With a growl, Sompu added balls to his giant one. Suddenly, the dark energy overwhelmed the light and pushed its way down to the ground.

"Ha! You lose!" Sompu taunted.

"Think again!" a voice yelled.

Sompu looked down, only to find that Hyper Shadic was already firing a large beam of gold light straight towards him. With a scream of pain, the mutation was defeated and sent into orbit. Hyper Shadic fired a ball of his energy towards the large one that Sompu had made, it was stopped. Hyper Shadic looked down at the ground. He teleported down to look at something strange he noticed. Taimuwāpu and Sombra had been seperated, that was obvious. But, Taimuwāpu was on the ground. Hyper Shadic noticed something strange about the way the echidna looked, he was now peach with a purple iris, just like how he'd flashed earlier. When the echidna stood up, he looked awfully confused.

"W-where am I?" he puzzled.

"Brother!" a voice cried.

Taimuwāpu turned around to find a female echidna that resembled him running right towards him.

"Tikal!" he responded.

He hugged Tikal like he hadn't seen her in forever. Which, he probably hadn't.

"Why did you have to mess with something that was out of your control!?" Tikal sobbed.

"The power went to my head... I'm sorry." Taimuwāpu replied.

"So, we reunited a family." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Taimuwāpu slipped his way out of Tikal's grasp to speak to everyone.

"It's not over yet. Sombra took all the power of the Elements of Harmony, and I'm sure he's set on carrying out the plan, whether I'm present or not." he explained gravely.

"Don't you have those "all-powerful" powers that you showed off?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now that I've been separated from the evil Chaos, I don't have my powers anymore. The evil fuled my aura." Taimuwāpu said.

"I'll finish him!" Hyper Shadic exclaimed. However, when he tried to fly, he just fell back down. "Argh!"

Suddenly, he changed into normal Shadic. Shadic was now dark blue and his spikes were smoothed down.

"I'm out of rings! I can't beat him with no rings!" Shadic gasped.

Rainbow Dash examined her dull Elements of Harmony before saying her next words,

"I'll go! Hand me those Super Emeralds!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Shadic asked, getting ready to hand the Super Emeralds over to her.

"I can handle anything." Rainbow Dash smirked.

With a nod, Shadic gave her the emeralds.

"Chaos... Control!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

She disappeared in a blue light.

A minute earlier...

Sombra found himself in deep space.

"What!? Where am I!? Taimuwāpu was more useless than I imagined. I thought he would actually aid me in the shaping of the universe. Well, I suppose with the power of the Elements of Harmony I can still fulfill the plan." he talked to himself.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash appeared with the Super Emeralds in hoof.

"So, you've decided to bring the emeralds to me to make it easy." Sombra taunted.

Rainbow Dash kept a smirk on her face as she motioned something to move toward her.

"What are you- oh!" Sombra gasped as the Elements of Harmony's power was drained from him.

One by one, the elements lit up. Sombra gasped for air as he watched her. Once they were all recharged, Rainbow Dash's body lit up in a bright, gold light. Her wings grew, her mane and tail flew upwards, and she turned white.

"N-no! I cannot let this happen!" Sombra panted.

Super Rainbow Dash only chuckled at his intimidation. Her Element of Loyalty lit up in a bright, white light. A large beam fired from her necklace and hit Sombra with great force. Sombra screamed in agonizing pain.

Back with Shadic...

Everybody cheered as they saw the explosion, for they knew it was over. Shadic plastered a toothy grin on face. Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash appeared in her normal form, breathing heavily. Shadic helped her up, and then seperated. Shadow brushed himself off, Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, Shadow returned the gesture. Sonic then hugged Rainbow Dash because he knew that they had won.


	7. Letting Go of the Blue Blur

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Princess Celestia announced. "We have all been saved by Shadow, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash! We must honor their acts of bravery!"

All of Ponyville bowed before them, as did Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor. After that, the princess put medals around all the heroes' necks.

* * *

"Wow, that was a pretty cool ceremony!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Rainbow Dash watched the sunset.

She nodded in agreement.

"Y'know Sonic, ever since I first met you, I've been dying to have a race." she said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic smirked.

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash replied, flying up out of the spot she was lying down on.

"One lap around Equestria?" Sonic suggested as he stretched his legs.

"Let's do it!" Rainbow Dash said determinedly.

Both got into starting positions.

"Ready... set..." Sonic and Rainbow Dash spoke together. "GO!"

The two took off at the speed of sound, Sonic leaving a blue trail behind him, Rainbow Dash a colorful one. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash did a Sonic Rainboom.

"Hey! No fair!" Sonic shouted jokingly. "Alright! Let's do a Sonic Boom!"

He picked up speed so fast that he did a Sonic Boom, boosting his speed. Just as he and Rainbow Dash were about to pass Princess Celestia's castle, Rainbow Dash nudged Sonic, trying to knock him over. He returned the action, and pretty soon they were shoving each other back and forth. Rainbow Dash toppled on top of Sonic and they ended up in a giddy ball of laughter. Rainbow Dash nuzzled her head into Sonic's neck, making him blush. Just as they were about to kiss...

"You disgust me, Sonic." a dark voice growled.

The couple turned around to find Shadow walking towards them.

"Princess Celestia has an urgent matter she needs to discuss with you two." Shadow said.

The trio walked to Princess Celestia's castle.

When they got to the castle...

"What do you mean Sonic has to go home!?" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Taimuwāpu, Tikal, and I talked about it. I know what happened now. You see, Taimuwāpu was one of the guardians of time. Apparently, his tribe has a lot to do with the works of spiritual energy. He tried using the Chaos Emeralds at the altar to protect it, but, unaware of what he was doing, he accidentally summoned the negative Chaos energy. The energy took over his body and he turned into a power-hungry tyrant. Since it came from your world, it is in Equestria's best interest that we close off the link to our worlds for good." Princess Celestia explained.

"That means... I'll never get to see Sonic again?" Rainbow Dash asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, this is what needs to be done." Princess Celestia said softly.

"No! I can't let this happen!" Rainbow Dash sobbed.

"Rainbow Dash, a whole city of Crystal Ponies lost their lives in that avalanche that Taimuwāpu caused. We can't risk anything else-" Princess Celestia was silenced by Sonic's words.

"Listen, Dashy, the princess is right. My world is put in jeopardy all the time. I can't risk losing you over something that came from my world. I'd never be able to live it down." Sonic comforted her.

"Sonic, I don't have all day. I want to get back to Rouge and Omega." Shadow groaned.

"But, I'll come with you! We can fight battles together!" Rainbow Dash plead.

"No, you are very loyal to me and to your friends. And this world needs that loyalty... you are the Element of Loyalty." Sonic smiled.

Rainbow Dash smiled back as tears streamed from her eyes. Sonic hugged her and kept her there for a few minutes. Rainbow Dash looked up at him, and they finally kissed. A real kiss, neither of them were dead or interrupted.

"Ugh... gag me to death." Shadow muttered.

When they broke the kiss, Princess Celestia spoke,

"Sonic, evil could be stirring in your world as we speak. I'm sorry to break you two up, but..."

"I know, I need to go." Sonic interrupted her once again.

Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to create a portal to their world.

"Tikal and Taimuwāpu are already back in your world. Good-bye, Sonic, Shadow, you will be greatly missed." Princess Celestia sighed.

Shadow didn't hesitate to jump through the portal. Sonic, however, took a good look around. His last glance was towards Rainbow Dash, who's face brought him to tears. Sonic slowly backed up towards the portal, not taking his eyes off her.

"Good-bye, Dashy." Sonic waved sadly.

"Bye..." Rainbow Dash's cracked.

She wanted to speed in there and pull him out. Yet, she knew that he would have to go either way. She watched as Sonic slowly faded away into the portal.

"Now, I'll seal off this portal forever." Princess Celestia said.

Her horn lit up and all Rainbow Dash could do was hope that someday he would return. The day they would finally be reunited.


End file.
